


Second Hand Smoke

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Sinning Blogs [1]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: 2012 Production of JCS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judas thought Jesus didn't like him smoking. Turns out the truth was pretty far from that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Hand Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the JCS RP group on tumblr that I stalk. I blame them entirely. Look at the depths to which I have sunk. There is not a word to describe this amount of sin.
> 
> This has now been translated into Chinese by the wonderful Tin Machine and can be found at http://www.mtslash.org/thread-216827-1-1.html

It had been building all day, really. There was a bit of a misunderstanding about Jesus wanting Judas to stop smoking. This hadn’t actually been the case.

 

He was so hard already. Hard from the moment Judas had sauntered across the camp, lit up, took a long exaggerated drag from his cigarette and slowly exhaled toward him. Judas then smirked at him and wandered off. The tease.

 

He had spent the whole day sending Jesus taunting texts about blowing smoke in his face and he’d replied back as best as he could. He could tell judas was enjoying teasing him too.

 

If he was honest he liked the teasing. No one had treated him like this before and it was intoxicating. He felt so warm.

 

He sent another text.

 

 **Text:** You cannot promise things and then just leave me here in anticipation.

 

 **Text:** Well, it depends what you’re after. Maybe come over here and kiss me and we’ll see. Maybe I'll taste of smoke. Maybe you'll like that.

 

 **Text:** I would like that, where are you, I’m so warm.

 

 **Text:** Just over by the fire. Trying to keep warm. You might be able to help me there, though, seeing as you're so warm…

 

He was walking over before he could even think about it. He needed to be close to Judas. His Judas. His mind was filled with nothing else.

 

“If you’re cold I can help warm you up, just tell me how.”

 

Judas looked up, “Maybe just…. get as close to me as possible for a start.”

 

“Alright.” He sat down next to Judas and rather unsubtly wrapped an arm around him. Judas buried his face in Jesus collar bone. At least as much as he was able to.

 

“I can smell the smoke on you already this is,” He took a breath, “This is bad.”

 

“Hey, take it easy there. Everything’s cool.” Judas voice was soft and low, trying to calm him. “I just want to kiss you. For a while. Maybe a long while. Is that okay?”

 

“That's more than okay,” he tilted Judas chin up gently so he could meet his mouth in a kiss. Judas tasted of acrid smoke but it was just like he had imagined it and he couldn't get enough. Eventually they broke away, panting slightly.

 

“This just feels so intense. Does it ever not.”

 

“The fact that it never stops feeling so intense when we’re together… I like that.”

“I like that too We are meant for each other, I’m sure of it. I just have trouble knowing exactly what it is this means sometimes.”

 

Judas paused for a moment thinking of how he could respond before deciding that really when it came to Jesus it had always been all or nothing anyway. “It means, I think, that nothing is off-limits. Because I know that I trust you, and hopefully you trust me.”

 

“I trust you.” said Jesus, “More than anyone.” He bent his head to whisper into Judas’ ear. “Judas. I ache for you.”

 

“A good ache?”

 

“Yes,” he breathed, feeling desperate. “So sweet but I can barely take it. I want you.”

 

Judas leant up and kissed him full on the lips and filthily, the taste of smoke filled his mouth again. When they broke apart Jesus' eyes were dark with desire.

 

“Tent. Now.”

 

Well that sent a shiver down Judas spine. He loved it when JC got commanding, something he seemed to becoming a little more relaxed about being around Judas.

 

They rose and Jesus took his hand leading him away from the fire and the others. He didn’t even think about the eyes watching them. Didn't even care. They chose to follow him if they didn't like whatever was going on with Judas they could leave as far as he was concerned.

 

The tent was supposed to be a one man but there was technically just enough room for them both to fit. It was close though, not that either of them minded.

 

“I don't even know the things I want to do to you. I don't understand these thoughts, this feeling. Judas help me. Show me what you want. I feel like I’m losing my mind.” Judas just kissed him again, pulling him down on top of him.

 

He tasted of smoke, and every breath he exhaled he could smell it. He felt almost drunk. Drunk on Judas.

 

“You're wearing too many clothes. You're always wearing too many clothes.”

 

“I can't exactly go around naked.” Judas smirked.

 

“I can barely see you under all those layers.”

 

“It’s cold.”

 

“Then come find me, I'll keep you warm.”

 

“Oh...fuck.” Judas groaned before reaching up to pull Jesus into yet another kiss. He only broke away when he felt his jacket being pushed from his shoulders. He raised a hand to undo his scarf.

 

“I told you, too many clothes.” Jesus slid his hands under Judas t-shirt before pulling it off then leaning back enough to strip off his own coat and shirt.

 

Skin now bared to each other Jesus leant down pressing their chests together to tug Judas’ lower lip between his teeth, he gave a sharp tug before letting go. Judas’ let out a whimper, looking a little shell shocked.

 

He moved down a little to press kisses down Judas’ jawline and neck, nipping gently with his teeth every so often.

 

“How do I…”

 

“What?”

 

“I want to mark you, but I don't know how.”

 

“You want to what?”

 

“Sorry I shouldn't have said-”

 

“No, no it's fine you can mark me, you can mark me all you like I just didn't know that was something you wanted.”

 

“How could it not be. Seeing you covered in my marks, seeing you are mine. Making sure everyone knows it.”

 

Judas was speechless for a moment, breathless. “Okay. Bite me, again. A little harder.”

 

“What if I hurt you?”

 

“Oh don't worry, it feels good, really good I, uh, like being bitten.”

 

“You should tell me these things more.”

 

“Well I don't want to give you a reason to leave you know.”

 

“I’m not leaving, I’ve told you.” He shook his head, that was something they could talk about again another time. “All I need to do is bite harder?”

 

“Suck too,” He blushed at the word, since when had he become such a prude. “A little at first and then harder, it brings the blood to the surface that’s what makes the mark.”

 

“Are you sure this is ok.”

 

“Its very ok. Stop second guessing yourself. You're perfect, you're so perfect I don't know why you-- _ah!_ ”

 

Jesus bit down hard at the juncture where Judas neck met his shoulder, he sucked a little, then harder just as Judas had instructed him. Judas moaned and whimpered, rolling his head to the side to give him better access and arching his body up toward him when he just kept going.

 

Jesus trailed a series of dark marks and bites all the way down his neck and collarbone. There was no doubt about it, he would looked mauled in the morning, everyone would know. Everyone would know and Jesus didn't care. Jesus wanted to mark him, wanted people to know, hadn't cared that they left the campfire together.

 

“Judas,” he breathed against the skin beneath his lips, making the other man shiver. "Want you, want you so badly it hurts.”

 

“Fuck. You have me. Jesus you have me I’m right here. Whatever it is you want I’m here, please.”

 

Jesus groaned and buried his face in Judas neck again before rolling his hips down.

 

“Oh,” Judas arched his own hips back against him, so hard he was hurting but he didn't want to push too much, didn't want to make Jesus uncomfortable when things were so good. Oh but this was so much better.

 

Jesus reached down and after a small amount of fumbling managed to get the button popped on Judas’ jeans and slowly pulled the zip down. He lifted his head to look into Judas’ eyes, his own pupils blown. Judas looked dishevelled beneath him, panting, little moans escaping him, hands gripping Jesus’ shoulders, silently pleading. He wrapped a hand around Judas' cock and watched in awe as the other man gasped and bucked against his hand, stroking him slowly he took in every moan, every bite of Judas' lip, every time his eyelids fluttered closed in pure pleasure. It was too much, he had been hard for what seemed like hours now.

 

He pulled away a moment to undo his own jeans. Judas propping himself up on his elbows to watch. He pushed jeans and underwear down just enough that it was out of the way and then he was back on Judas, kissing him deeply as he wrapped a hand around both of them as best he could and stroked them. Judas threw his head back, moaning at the feeling of their cocks pressed together, shuddering under Jesus’ ministrations.

 

People were going to hear them. People were going to hear them and he didn't care and Jesus wasn't stopping and fuck this was all he ever wanted.

 

He spread his legs wider thrusting against him and into his grip, precum dripping down and making everything slicker and easier and so, so, so much better.

 

Jesus buried his face in Judas’ neck, thrusting against his own grip unable to stop himself from moaning too. Judas’ cries music to his ears.

 

It didn't take long before judas was bucking uncontrollably beneath him, gripping onto his shoulders, shuddering.

 

“Jesus, I, I can't. I'm gonna. Oh fuck I'm gonna come.”

 

A few more strokes and Judas cried out against him, spine bent as he thrust up, come spilling over Jesus’ hand and onto both their stomachs. He sped up his strokes, shaking above Judas, unable to comprehend the pleasure he was feeling unable to understand how anything could be this good. A few seconds later he too broke, spilling between them before collapsing to one side, chest heaving with the effort. He couldn't believe anything in life could be as good as what he just felt and he turned his head so it lay against Judas, needing to keep contact as much as he could.

 

They lay there, together, jeans undone, spend cooling and drying on their chests and stomachs. Judas neck covered in marks. Judas caught his breath and felt about for his pack of cigarettes before lighting one up, he deserved one after that. As he blew out a plume of smoke Jesus turned over and leant up on one elbow to kiss him deeply, possessively. Tomorrow Jesus would smell of Judas’s cigarettes and Judas would smell of him.


End file.
